Counter-Strike: Global Offensive Beta
The Counter-Strike: Global Offensive Beta was a beta for Counter-Strike: Global Offensive that began on November 30, 2011 and continued until the full release of the game on August 21, 2012. History Originally, the beta was supposed to begin in October 2011, but it was delayed, due to the feedback that Valve received from the VIPs that were invited to play the early version of the game. Availability The beta was originally only available to players with beta keys, approximately 45,000+ playershttp://twitter.com/#!/csgo_dev/status/180817197986361344, mostly those who attended gaming conventions where Counter-Strike: Global Offensive was shown, or by filling out a Steam survey. The beta was continually expanded, until August 14, 2012, when the beta became open to anyone that had pre-ordered the game. Features In The Beta players had limited Weaponry, but the CS GO Team would regularly add new weapons, equipment and balances. Weapons & equipment Pistols Terrorists *Glock-18 *P250 *Five-SeveN *Desert Eagle *Dual Berettas *Tec-9 Counter-Terrorists *P2000 *Glock-18 *P250 *Five-SeveN *Desert Eagle *Dual Berettas Heavy Terrorists *Nova *XM1014 *Sawed-Off *M249 *Negev Counter-Terrorists *Nova *XM1014 *MAG-7 *M249 *Negev SMGs Terrorists *MAC-10 *MP7 *UMP-45 *P90 *PP-Bizon Counter-Terrorists *MP9 *MP7 *UMP-45 *P90 *PP-Bizon Rifles Terrorists *Galil AR *AK-47 *SSG 08 *SG 553 *AWP *G3SG1 Counter-Terrorists *FAMAS *M4A4 *SSG 08 *AUG *AWP *SCAR-20 Equipment Terrorists *Kevlar vest *Kevlar + helmet *Zeus x27 *C4 Counter-Terrorists *Kevlar vest *Kevlar + helmet *Zeus x27 *Defuse kit Grenades Terrorists *Molotov Cocktail *Decoy grenade *Flashbang *HE grenade *Smoke grenade Counter-Terrorists *Incendiary grenade *Decoy grenade *Flashbang *HE grenade *Smoke grenade Factions Other Factions like IDF,FBI,SWAT,Anarchist,Balkan,Pirate,Professional,Separatist, They were added in the August 10th, 2012 update. Terrorists *Elite Crew Counter-Terrorists *SEAL Team 6 Game modes *Classic Competitive *Classic Casual ** Only one random CT player would receive a defusal kit. This was changed to have the whole team receive one. *Arsenal ** Arms Race (Added later date) ** Demolition (Added later date) Notes *Silencers for the P2000 and M4A4 were not available in the Beta, However silencers have returned in the 'Arms Deal' update, with the addition of the USP-S and the M4A1-S. ** In the game's launch trailer M4A4 is known as the "M4A1", but in later Beta updates the weapon was renamed. *The knife originally had different skin models in the previous releases. **In the pre-alpha stage at PAX, it was a curved switch blade for the Terrorists without the glove support for the hand. **At later alpha stages, when Valve invited professional players to test the game, the knife had the glove model and improved movement motions. The Counter-Terrorist knife did not change between pre-alpha and alpha, excluding the motion movement improving. The Counter-Terrorist knife was a combat military knife. **Later in the beta, the Terrorists knife was changed to a regular knife with a wooden handle and an Persian-fashioned blade. The Counter-Terrorist knife was also changed from a knife based on the M9 Bayonet into a knife based on the German Eickhorn Recondo IV knife. **The pre-alpha Terrorist knife was recycled into the Flip Knife as cosmetic knife, and the Counter-Terrorist knife was recycled into the Bayonet. *In the Beta, bodies had the same ragdoll behavior as Counter-Strike: Source. When a dead body was shot it would move and create blood effects, but was later removed for unknown reasons. *Before the public beta, the Buy weapons VGUIs were different. In the game's official trailer"Counter-Strike: Global Offensive launch trailer" on Youtube, the buy VGUIs were solid, gray-blue side-view images with weapons silhouettes, while in pre-alpha and alpha, they were changed. In the beta stage, they changed once again. *All Weapons had different models, animations and sounds before the final release. *The cross-platform is unreleased, due to marketing problems. The final version was released only for PC, MAC and later to Linux platforms. Gallery CS_GO_Beta_Buy_menu_1.jpeg|Buy menu in Alpha CSGO_beta_Main_menu.png|Main menu during Public Beta CS_GO_Beta_main_menu_2.png| cs go beta de_dust20012 scorebaord.jpg|Scoreboard in Beta References Category:Counter-Strike: Global Offensive